Something Happened with The Hana and The Cigarrete
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Last Chapter Updated. Merasakan ada yang aneh diantara Sanji-kun dan Robin, Nami bertolak untuk mengkonfrontasi Robin. Eaa, hiperbola mode On. Thanks buat Review-reviewnya, teman-teman readers.
1. Next

Disclaimer: One Piece dan seluruh karakternya © Eiichiro Oda.

Ide fic dan penulis: Shimacrow Holmes

Setting: Seminggu setelah pertarungan di pulau melayang Shiki, One Piece Film: Strong World.

Warning: Minor Spoiler from The Film.

Words approximately: 1485

* * *

Suasana di Thousand Sunny hari ini meriah seperti biasanya. Kapal gagah tersebut kembali mengarungi samudra Grand Line nan luas di hari yang begitu bersahabat ini.

Di dek utama- di atas rumput, si kapten, wakilnya, dan si navigator kapal tengah berbincang-bincang dengan riang. Diiringi tawa yang begitu ceria, mereka saling tukar obrolan.

Penembak jitu, dan dokter kapal sedang memancing di tepian buaian kapal. Sementara si musisi tengkorak melantunkan melodi yang begitu menenangkan di dekat mereka berdua yang tengah bergurau. Arkeologis dan si tukang kayu juga sedang berbincang-bincang di kebun bunga belakang.

Pastinya, mereka semua larut dalam suasana kekeluargaan yang sangat bersahabat ini.

Namun… masih ada satu lagi kru mereka yang tidak nampak. Bukan karena keberadaannya yang tidak terasa atau apalah itu, tapi memang karena tuntutan pekerjaan dan jabatannya di atas kapal milik Luffy si kapten.

Sanji si koki sedang mendendangkan gumaman nada yang sudah sangat lihai dilantunkannya sehari-hari. Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, dan itu adalah waktunya cemilan sore hari. Yang paling girang memanglah Luffy, tapi khusus cemilan sore hari, Sanji selalu menyediakan cake dengan kadar gula dan lemak yang rendah. Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan Nami dan Robin-nya 'yang tersayang'.

Dengan keahlian dan kerja tangan yang begitu terampil, Sanji menyelesaikan cake tart coklat-nya – cepat dan mudah. Setelah kumplit, sudah tiba waktunya untuk menyajikan satu lagi karya agung lainnya milik si koki pada rekan-rekan.

"Anak-anak, it's cake time!" Sanji bersorak begitu membuka pintu kabin ruang makan dan dapur.

"Wooo, cake! Aku mau!" seperti yang sudah Sanji perkirakan, Luffy lah yang pertama menyambut sorakannya. Dia juga berpikir: selanjutnya, pasti akan disusul oleh Usopp dan chopper.

"Nih, silahkan disantap sampai habis, semuanya!" Sanji meletakkan seloyang kue nikmat di meja lingkar dek taman.

"Wohoo, hore!" lanjut Luffy dengan hebohnya.

"Oi, oi Luffy. Pastikan kau sisakan untuk Nami-san juga," Sanji memantik sebatang rokoknya, dan mengingat napsu makan Luffy yang tidak ada habisnya, dia jadi sedikit khawatir.

"Oo!" Luffy mengangguk riang. "Oh, ya Nami, jadi yang waktu di pulaunya si singa kepala kemudi kapal itu… nyam nyam, apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa membiarkan binatang-binatang monster itu masuk?"

"Loh,memang Usopp dan Chopper belum menceritakannya?" tanya Nami.

"Aku tahu, kau meledakkan dirimu sendiri 'kan? Dasar wanita gila." Potong Zoro.

"Si singa… kepala apa…? Oh, Shiki si keparat itu?" lanjut Sanji. "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa 'kan Nami-san? Kenapa sampai sebegitunya?"

Sanji tidak menyadarinya, kalau pertanyaannya tidak terdengar sama sekali. Barulah saat melihat mereka bertiga tertawa bersama, Sanji sadar, dan kemudian menatap Nami dengan lega.

Dia bersyukur Nami bisa terselamatkan dan tidak menderita cedera yang parah. Sanji kembali menyunggingkan senyuman, dan beralih menatap buaian. "Usopp, Chopper, Brook! Kalau tidak cepat, Luffy pasti akan menghabiskan kue ini!"

"Apa! Jangan dong, Luffy-san!" sahut Brook dengan terburu-buru. Dia kemudian berlari turun bersama dua orang yang tidak kalah hebohnya dengan Luffy yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan memancing mereka.

Hm, aku juga harus membawakan dua potong cake ini pada Robin-chan dan Franky. Dimana mereka kira-kira, ya? Pikir Sanji

"Ah, Zoro itu punyaku!" Sanji mendengar teriakan Usopp dari belakang. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu, Nami-san?"

"Mm, nanti saja 'deh." jawab Nami dengan sepotong kue di tangannya yang begitu halus dan terawat.

Sanji berpamitan pada Nami, dan segera membawa dua piring dengan sepotong cake tart beserta irisan strawberry di atasnya.

Di jalan menuju balkon, Sanji berhenti sejenak. Dia merasakan ada sebuah perasaan mengganjal yang sangat mengundang rasa penasaran terdalamnya.

Sanji memutar tubuhnya, dan memperhatikan betapa bahagianya senyuman Nami. Luffy dan… Zoro, mereka sangat dekat dengan Nami-san – Usopp juga begitu, pikir Sanji.

Dia menghela napas. Entah kenapa, aku merasa iri pada mereka bertiga, lanjut pikirnya. Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu… apa yang kupikirkan...?"

Nami-san berhak dekat dengan siapa saja. Lagipula, aku bukan siapa-siapanya…

Dengan langkah lemas, Sanji melanjutkan jalannya menuju kebun bunga di balkon atas.

"Yo, bang Sanji!"

"Oh, Franky! Kau mau kemana? Aku baru saja hendak mengantarkan cemilanmu," balas Sanji.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan di ruang kerja. Apa, cemilan? Aku mau banget! Thank you!"

"Haha, kau semangat seperti biasanya, ya robot bodoh?" cengir Sanji.

Franky protes dengan keras kepala, namun masih dengan sepotong kue di mulutnya. "Akwu bwukan rwobwot, twapi SwUPER-CybWorg!"

"Aku tidak peduli, sudah ya…" Sanji berjalan melaluinya, melambaikan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Di balkon atas, Robin sedang duduk membaca buku tebal – terlindungi dengan payung peneduh di atas bangku santainya. Seperti biasa, buku yang dibacanya pastilah buku yang sulit ditelaah untuk sebagian kru kapal Thousand Sunny. Sanji pernah sekali-sekali membuka buku-buku milik Robin, namun mendapati matanya berkunang-kunang tidak lama setelah membaca isinya.

"Ara, tuan koki…" Robin mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap wajah Sanji sebelum menatap sepiring kue di tangan si koki tersebut. "…Aku baru saja ingin keruang makan, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak perlu,"

Robin tersenyum dengan hangat dan lembut. "…Untukku?"

"Ha, ah- eh i-iya. Haha, maaf aku termenung barusan…" seperti mendapat tamparan langsung di wajah, Sanji kembali dari lamunannya. "Mademoiselle, silahkan, chocolate cake ini untukmu… kubuat penuh dengan cinta."

Dengan tarian putarnya, Sanji meletakkan sepiring kue tersebut di meja kecil sebelah Robin.

"Fufufu, aku tahu kok, kau mencintai semua rekan-rekanmu tuan koki," jawab Robin, tidak melepaskan senyuman lembutnya.

"He, ahahaha,"

"Tuan koki, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku? Aku sedang ingin menghirup aroma kopi hitam saat ini,"

Sanji mengangguk senang. "Segera, my lady. Berkenankah apabila kopi hitam dari selatan menjadi teman santap kue-mu?" seperti pelayan yang terpercaya, Sanji membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, sementara tangan kanannya di depan dada.

"Fufufu, pasti akan sangat nikmat." Sahut Robin tersenyum dengan hangat.

Sanji turun menuju kabin ruang makan dan dapur, sementara Robin melihat punggung pria dengan rompi hitam dan kemeja bergaris-garis berwarna merah muda itu menjauh. Terdiam sesaat, Robin kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Tak lama,

"Silahkan, kopimu, Robin-chwan."

"Ya, terima kasih banyak."

Sanji menatap Robin yang sedang meminum kopinya. Gaya meminum yang begitu elegan, begitu melekat dengan sosok dewasa Robin. Cantik sekali.

"Luar biasa, sungguh nikmat."

"My pleasure."

Robin meletakkan secangkir kopinya, dan menatap balik mata si koki. "Sanji…"

"Hm? Y-ya, Robin-chan?"

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, 'kan?"

"U-untuk apa?"

Robin tersenyum semakin menawan, membuat Sanji sedikit grogi. "Saat di pulau melayang Shiki… aku tahu kalau itu adalah kau yang menyelamatkanku."

"Oh, itu. Hahaha, aku cuma menghajar gorilla mesum kok, hanya itu. Tapi tetap saja, padahal aku ingin menangkapmu waktu itu, dan melakukan perfect landing. Grr, si tengkorak hidup itu…!" lanjut Sanji menggeram, mengingat pengalaman sialnya saat itu.

"Fufufu, mau apalagi…?" gelak Robin. "Ngomong-ngomong Sanji, adakah cara bagiku membalasmu?"

"Ah? Ti-tidak usah sampai seperti itu Robin-chan. Itu cuma kewajibanku untuk melindungimu, 'kan?" balas Sanji.

"Betul juga. Karena… aku lemah, ya tuan koki?"

"Err, maaf bukan begitu maksudku. Aduh—, bagaimana ngomongnya, ya?" Sanji yang selalu percaya diri berbicara didepan wanita, entah mengapa sedikit merasa salah tingkah saat ini. "Hm, ngomong-ngomong… buku apa itu, Robin-chan?"

"Bagaimana kalau ceritakan masalahmu padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu…" tidak menghiraukan basa-basi Sanji, Robin menyelanya.

"Eh apa, 'kok ta… ma-maksudku, apa maksudmu…?"

Robin meluruskan duduknya dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke samping. Ia kemudian menepuk pelan bagian kursi santai sebelahnya- yang merupakan sebuah isyarat untuk si koki. "…Disini kosong. Adakah yang ingin menemaniku hari ini?"

Dalam sekejap, mata Sanji berubah menjadi hati, dan berputar (love hurricane) sebentar penuh dengan kegembiraan. Tapi, itu sungguh hanya sesaat. Raut wajahnya kembali melemas, sama seperti raut yang dilihat Robin ketika pria itu datang pertama kali tadi.

Sampai poin ini, Robin positif kalau Sanji sedang memiliki uneg-uneg dan kegelisahan atau mungkin sebuah masalah pribadi.

Sanji berjalan pelan, dan duduk di sebelah Robin. Wanita arkeologis itu menunggu si koki angkat bicara. Sungguh tidak sopan apabila ia memaksa Sanji bicara, apalagi kalau sampai masalahnya adalah urusan pribadi yang terus dipendamnya.

"…Umm Robin-chan, kenapa sampai bisa tertangkap waktu itu?" buka Sanji dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ara, bagaimana ya. Kau sendiri pasti tahu, kalau kelengahan itu adalah musuh terbesar dalam pertempuran, 'kan…?"

"…Benar."

Suasana kembali terdiam. Sanji menapak-napakkan kakinya ke atas dan ke bawah, nampak gelisah. Sementara Robin duduk diam dengan kedua kepalan tangan di atas lutut beningnya.

"…Jadi…?" ucap Robin.

"Robin-chan…!" sahut Sanji terburu-buru, dengan ekspresi yang nampak ragu. Robin pun sedikit terkejut mendengar suaranya. "…A-apakah aku ini pria yang kurang jantan?"

-Next to Chapter 2-

* * *

A/N: Oke, salam dari saya readers OP fandom semuanya. Dah lama ga buat fic lagi. Tapi, kali ini lain. Saya mau menantang diri saya sendiri untuk membuat fic dengan pairing lain. Yup, Shimacrow yang biasanya membuat fic SanNa (dan cinta abis dengan pairing itu), sekarang belajar membuat fic SanRob. Saya gak tau apa yang nabrak 'pala saya, tapi saya akan berusaha membuat fic ini semenarik mungkin. Jangan dianggep fic ini ngebashing Nami ya. Tapi mungkin bisa dibilang ini fic hukuman untuk Nami. Kenapa? Saya juga kurang tahu, tapi apa mungkin karena kurang peka pada Sanji?

Mungkin fic ini gak akan jadi terlalu panjang. Sekitar empat atau lima chapter aja mungkin saya pikir.

Ciao, Shimacrow H.


	2. Show you

Disclaimer: One Piece dan seluruh karakternya © Eiichiro Oda.

Ide fic dan penulis: Shimacrow Holmes

Setting: Seminggu setelah pertarungan di pulau melayang Shiki, One Piece Film: Strong World.

Words approximately: 1981

Oke, setelah di-cek ulang, saya pikir gak ada mistypo. Tapi kalo kamu nemu, ga usah segan ngasi tau saya ya. Saya ingin ngebuat fic ini serapih mungkin. Jadi, jangan harap saya bisa meng-update dengan cepat ya... :) mohon dimengerti.

Chapter tiga sedang dalam pengecekan, doakan aja bisa di update cepet.

Oh y, kirim2 saya message ya, biar agak ramean dikit. Hehehe.

Sebelumnya:

"Robin-chan…!" sahut Sanji terburu-buru, dengan ekspresi yang nampak ragu. Robin pun sedikit terkejut mendengar suaranya. "…A-apakah aku ini pria yang kurang jantan?"

* * *

Tak ada ekspresi lain yang dapat diberikan Robin selain keterkejutan yang luar biasa. "Jan…tan atau tidak…?"

Sanji mengangguk. "Belakangan aku mulai memikirkan ini semua. Apakah karena 'sifat'ku, atau karena aku sendiri yang kurang jantan… aku…"

"…Entah mengapa Nami-swan tidak pernah memberikanku perhatian lebih. Begitu, 'kan?"

Si koki terpaku. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Robin-chan?"

Robin tertawa kecil. "Fufufu, membaca wajahmu semudah menggeledah buku, tuan koki."

"Haha- ha… memang seperti Robin-chan, ya…" Sanji tertawa pahit, mengalihkan pandangannya dari senyum dewasa Robin. Sanji merasakan malu yang tak bisa dia sangkal. Semudah itu diriku 'dibaca'? pikirnya.

Benar. Mata Robin seperti menembus ke dasar hati terdalam seseorang yang memiliki problematika. Dan kata-katanya mengalir seperti sungai di pagi hari yang berdercik menenangkan ke nurani seseorang. Sanji merasa seolah dibimbing oleh Robin, menuju dunia milik wanita tersebut.

Sanji berusaha berdiri, dan beranjak. Berusaha melarikan diri dari kepungan perasaan malu. "A-aku harus segera kembali ke dapur, sampai nant…"

"…Kalau kau pergi dari sini, berarti kau memang bukanlah seorang pria jantan, Sanji,"

Si koki terhenti, merasakan pergelangan tangannya dalam genggaman lembut Robin. Semburat merah meluap di wajah si koki ketika pandangan mereka kembali beradu. "Ro-Robin-chan…?"

Robin berdiri. Ia berjalan dan berdiri menghalangi jalur Sanji. "Bagaimana, tuan koki cinta?"

Sanji kembali mengeluarkan senyuman pahit. "Ohh, aku sekarang semakin malu menggunakan julukan itu, Robin-chan."

"Karena itu, kau harus berani."

"…Ke-kenapa, tiba-tiba Robin-chan…"

"Fufufu, kenapa tiba-tiba aku mau mencampuri urusan pribadimu?" lanjut Robin, menerka pikiran Sanji dengan begitu mudah. "Tentu saja untuk membalas budimu, Sanji. Hanya itu. Tapi… kalau kau merasa terganggu, aku tidak keberatan menarik diri."

"…Robin-chan, k-kau pasti tahu banyak tentang Nami-san, 'kan…?"

"Tak sebanyak yang kau pikirkan mungkin." Robin kembali tersenyum lembut menatap wajah Sanji. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat dirinya semangat. Mungkin menjadi buronan selama 20 tahun, dan tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan membantu seseorang-lah faktor utama kekeras kepalaannya saat ini.

Balkon atas, kebun bunga dan pohon mikan.

"Baik, sekarang biar ku-review segala hal mengenai Nami-san. Pertama, hal yang paling disukainya… mikan. Lalu, yang paling dibencinya… bajak laut…"

"Ironis memang, mengingat kita semua merupakan rekannya sebagai bajak laut." sahut Robin dari sebelah Sanji.

Mereka berdua tengah bersender di pagar kayu balkon atas. Angin sejuk ke-hangatan sore hari meniup rambut mereka. Rambut pirang Sanji yang bersinar dengan megah, dan rambut hitam gelap Robin yang berayun mengalir seperti sungai gangga.

"Tapi, pasti bajak laut dalam artian tertentu bagi Nami-san sendiri, ya 'kan?"

"Benar." balas Robin, menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Fufufu…"

"Ada apa, Robin-chan?" Tanya Sanji.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja… ini tidak seperti diriku sendiri."

"…Hm, iya ya,"

"Sepertinya aku mengkhianati Nami-chan. Tambah lagi, ini persis sama seperti pekerjaan selama 20 tahun masa-masa pelarianku: berkhianat. Fufufu." jelas Robin.

"…Uh, maaf…" lanjut Sanji.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula aku menikmatinya." sahut Robin dengan jujur, kembali menatap mata Sanji.

Si koki memberikan senyumannya pula. "Ya… kau tampak begitu senang, kulihat…"

"Begitu?"

"Ya."

"Fufufu, kalau begitu, kau – tuan koki, kaulah yang harus meminta maaf pada Nami-chan nantinya!"

Sanji tersedak. "A-apa? Kau bercanda, 'kan Robin-chan?" senggah Sanji dengan panik. "Berapa banyakpun nyawa yang kumiliki, pasti tidak akan cukup untuk manghadapi amukan Nami-swan…"

"Fufufu… ahaha, bisa kubayangkan," Robin memejamkan kedua matanya, dan tertawa tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini lain, seolah ia tertawa sungguh geli.

Sanji terdiam lagi terpaku. "…Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar dan melihat tawamu yang seperti itu, Robin-chan." ujar Sanji, yang tengah terpana menatap Robin.

"Ah, maaf. Aneh, sepertinya aku menjadi semangat sendiri…" balas Robin, me-lap sedikit air yang timbul di bawah mata kanannya.

"Hahaha, kenapa begitu?" tanya Sanji sedikit penasaran, tertawa, dan penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Robin mengangkat kedua bahu juga tangannya. "Siapa yang tahu. Tapi, mungkin karena… aku tidak pernah mengalami kehidupan remaja yang penuh dengan…" Robin menatap balik Sanji. "Percintaan?"

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, entah mengapa Sanji mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya kembali. Keragu-raguannya menghilang, dan dia sudah menjadi lebih mantap saat menatap mata indah milik Robin. Dia memberikan senyuman simpulnya yang menawan pada wanita nan anggun dan dewasa tersebut.

"Yang seperti itu juga sangat… manis."

Mendapati tatapan Sanji yang begitu lurus ke matanya, ia merasa sedikit tidak tenang. Dan jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang. Tapi, dengan cepat Robin dapat mengambil alih kontrol atas dirinya kembali.

"…Fufufu, merayuku?"

"Maaf..." susul tawa Sanji, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi, aku sungguh tidak berbohong, Robin-chan… kau begitu menawan."

"…Ara, terima kasih kalau begitu, tuan koki. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang sudah lupa dengan tujuan awalnya, ya?"

"Hegh, argh sial! Kebiasaan lamaku muncul."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau dilanjutkan…?" ujar Robin, masih dengan senyuman ramah dan akrabnya.

"Oh, iya. Hm, poin yang berikutnya…"

Sementara itu,

Kabin bawah, ruang makan dan dapur.

"Sanji-kun…"

Nami memasuki ruang makan. Ia mengitar seluruh sisi kabin, mencari orang yang dimaksud. "Sanji-kun…"

"Oi, Nami."

"Zoro!" Nami membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati Zoro berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan. "Kau membuatku terkejut, bodoh!"

"Apa 'sih! Sedang apa kau memangnya, terpergok ingin maling?" tanya Zoro, setengah malas-malasan. Seperti biasa, wajahnya selalu seperti orang yang tidak tidur selama berhari-hari.

"Apa katamu? Enak saja. Untuk apa aku mencuri di dapur!" balas Nami semakin ngotot.

Tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh, Zoro berjalan masuk dengan cuek dan melewati Nami. "Terserah."

"Zoro, kau lihat Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami.

Sambil mencari sebotol bir, Zoro menjawab- masih dengan malas-malasan. "Mana kutahu kemana si alis lingkar itu pergi. Memangnya aku penjaganya apa?"

"Ih, 'ga ngenakin banget nanya sama 'nih orang!" gerutu Nami kesal.

"Loh, tung… apa ini, Coca co…apa?" ujar Zoro tiba-tiba, mengangkat dan memperhatikan botol di tangannya. Berulang kali dia berusaha keras membaca dan mengeja ulang mereknya, tapi…

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Sejak kapan… rak bir-ku menjadi rak cola!" protes Zoro. "Grr, robot sial itu…! Kemana dia membuang semua bir-ku!"

Zoro berlari cepat kearah lift dekat tungku, dan membuka gerbangnya. "Nami, dimana ruang kerja Franky?"

"Di basemen bawah, bodoh. Memangnya kau tidak tahu, ya?" jawab Nami datar.

"Awas kau, Franky!" gerutu Zoro menekan tombol yang tersedia.

…Dan lift-pun bergerak ke atas.

"…Uh, kebodohannya benar-benar membuat letih."

Nami berjalan ke luar ruang makan, dan berdiri menegakkan pinggang di depan pagar pembatas kabin. "Giliran dicari, susah banget nemunya."

"Yo, Nami."

"Luffy, kau lihat Sanji-kun?"

Si kapten berjalan menuju Nami dengan jala raksasa di tangan kanannya. "Sanji?"

Mata Nami terbelalak. "Untuk apa jala sebesar itu, memangnya kau nelayan apa? Mau menangkap raja laut, ya…?" tanya Nami, tidak habis pikir kepada kaptennya.

"Kata Usopp ikan di laut ini enak-enak. Jadi aku akan menangkap mereka semua, dan kumasukkan ke dalam akuarium!" jawab si kapten dengan polos dan cengiran yang lebar.

"…'Kok dia bisa tahu?"

"Katanya dia pernah ke sini sebelumnya."

"Haah—Usopp, ya…? Tidak heran…"

"Apa?"

"Oh, tidak."

"Oh, iya Nami. Kau mencari Sanji, 'kan? Dia di kebun bunga bersama Robin." ujar Luffy, masih dengan cengiran lebar. "Sudah, ya. Kalau mau ikut memancing datang saja ke bawah."

Luffy pun berlari dengan semangat, menuruni tangga menuju dek bawah.

"Sanji-kun dengan Robin? Ada apa ya?"

Kembali ke balkon atas, kebun bunga dan pohon mikan.

"Lalu… musik kesukaan Nami-san…" Sanji membuat catatan manual yang baru, dan mencatat hal-hal yang penting di sana. "…Memang seperti Nami-san, ya. Benar-benar mengerti dengan lagu yang indah."

"Begitulah, fufufu." ujar Robin.

"Baiklah, sudah semuanya. Terima kasih banyak, Robin-chan. Kau benar-benar membantu."

"Kembali. Semoga berhasil, tuan koki." balas Robin dengan lembut.

Sanji mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, dan menyalakannya. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong Robin-chan…"

"Ya?"

"Kau suka lagu klasik?"

Robin kembali menyenderkan pinggangnya dipagar kayu pembatas berwarna putih. Franky benar-benar melakukan pengecatan dengan sangat baik, tak ada tanda-tanda cat yang terkelupas sedikitpun.

"Begitulah. Lagu klasikal milik Beethoven, lalu simponi orkestra dan sejenisnya begitu. Hm, Blues dan Jazz juga menarik perhatianku akhir-akhir ini,"

"Oh, ya? Aku juga suka Jazz dan Blues." balas Sanji dengan semangat.

"Hm…" Robin kembali menatap Sanji, memangkukan dagunya pada ibu jari kanan. "Jazz dan Blues sangat cocok dan begitu menggambarkan dirimu, tuan koki,"

Robin melangkah menuju bangku santainya. "Apa kau tahu… buku apa yang sedang kubaca saat ini?" wanita arkeologis itu memungut bukunya, dan memperlihatkan sampulnya pada Sanji. "…Sejarah Blues dan Jazz."

"Woah, buku yang sangat menarik." Sanji lalu berjalan ke arah Robin dan mengambil buku yang disodorkan wanita tersebut.

Sanji membolak-balikkan halaman dan men-skeming buku itu. "Ho, jadi dasar dari Blues dan Jazz itu… hmm, jadi begitu…" dia menutup buku itu, dan mengembalikannya pada Robin. "Aku malu, mencintai sesuatu tanpa tahu dasar ataupun informasi yang umum seperti yang tertera di sana…"

"Fufufu, karena itu kau harus mengenali lebih dalam tentang Nami-chan, tuan koki."

"Benar sekali…" Sanji menarik tangan kanan Robin, dan merangkul pinggulnya. Wanita arkeologis tersebut tentu saja terkejut. Sesaat secara reflek ia memasuki kuda-kuda bertarungnya namun lalu melonggarkannya, mengetahui pria tersebut adalah Sanji si koki- yang tidak mungkin ia patahkan tangannya. Robin mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada dada koki andal tersebut. "Tapi sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau kututup kekuranganku tadi dengan menunjukkanmu keahlianku berdansa,"

"Fufufu, tak perlu sampai begitu…" jawab Robin, yang mulai mengikuti ritme gerakan Sanji. "Ara… dansa ini…?"

"Jazz,"

"Sudah kuduga. …Tapi… hmhmhm, kau begitu mahir, tuan koki,"

Selagi mereka mengikuti beat dan ritme tanpa lagu, kaki mereka saling menepuk alasan lantai kayu. Satu… dua… satu… dua… tapakan mereka begitu senada, dan tak satupun yang melakukan kesalahan. Nampak begitu mahir, dan seperti duet profesional, alunan keheningan pun bukanlah masalah bagi mereka.

"Ro-Robin-chan… kau hebat…" ujar Sanji penuh takjub. "Kau mengikuti semua step-ku. Sempurna!"

"Fufufu, kau terlalu memujiku, tuan koki." balas Robin, masih bergerak aktif bersama Sanji mengikuti step masing-masing. "…Tidak heran, kalau kau begitu mahir dengan kelihaian kakimu dalam bertarung."

Sementara itu,

"Be-berdansa? Sedang apa mereka berdua?" bisik Nami dari tepian tangga menuju balkon atas. Ia melihat si koki kapal dan si arkeologis tengah bertukar dan saling mengikuti gerakan satu sama lainnya.

"Indah. C-cantiknya…" gumam si navigator melihat gerakan-gerakan anggun yang diperagakan kedua rekannya itu. Nami langsung membuyarkan segala macam pikiran dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "…Sebaiknya aku turun sekarang. Sejak awal… untuk apa aku kesini, 'sih…?" Nami membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan menuruni tangga. "Dasar koki mesum."

"Anak-anak! Ada pulau!" Luffy berteriak tiba-tiba dari haluan utama Sunny-go. Si kapten berdiri di atas kepala singa dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada rekan-rekan yang lain. "Nami, ayo mendarat di sana!"

"Nami…!" Chopper si dokter juga ikut bersorak menghampiri Nami yang baru menuruni tangga. "Ada pulau, kita akan mendarat, 'kan?"

Tidak mendapati jawaban, Chopper menepuk-nepuk kaki gadis itu. "Nami… Nami…!"

"Eh, Chopper…?" ucap Nami. "Iya, ayo kita mendarat…"

"Hyahooo, aku mencium petualangan!" sorak balas Luffy. "Anak-anak ke arah jam 3! Cepat!"

"Yang benar arah jam 9, Luffy…" potong Nami, menghampiri si kapten.

"Ha ha ha ha. Kapten Usopp siap berpetualang!" sahut Usopp dari sebelah Luffy. "Pulau itu tampak tenang, tapi jangan kendorkan penjagaan kalian, anak buahku sekalian! Siapa tahu saja ada monster Gojira sebesar gedung yang terlihat disana itu!" soraknya menunjuk ke arah bangunan terbesar di pulau yang bentuknya menyerupai cangkang telur.

"Eh, sungguh!" kejut Chopper.

"Yohohoho, memang bukan pulau berbahaya, 'kok! Ya 'kan, Nami-san…?"

"Hm, iya… sepertinya." jawab Nami. Ia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan melihat log pose-nya kembali. "Pulau ini adalah pulau musim semi di perairan musim gugur. Pulau yang sangat bagus untuk berlibur."

"Sungguh!" sorak Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper. Mereka bertiga langsung pergi ke kabin pria, dan keluar dengan pakaian renang. Tak lupa tiga buah pelampung di badan Luffy dan Chopper.

"Hoi, hoi, siapa yang bilang kita akan berenang? dasar kalian ini…" gurau Sanji, berjalan ke dek utama bersama Robin di sampingnya. "Ya 'kan, Nami-swan?"

"Sanji…-kun,"

"Hoahm…" Zoro melompat turun dengan wajah setengah tidur dari menara pengintai. "Persingkat semua bincang-bincang, dan segera naikkan layar kalau kita tidak ingin dianggap 'penjajah' oleh orang-orang pulau,"

"Bang pendekar benar, biar kujalankan Sunny dengan docking. Anak-anak kembali ke posisi masing-masing!" sorak Franky dengan semangat.

"OU!"

Dengan itu, tujuan berikutnya Sunny-go pun sudah ditetapkan. Bajak laut topi jerami berencana sedikit meringankan otot, dan pergi berlibur setelah pertarungan besar melawan Shiki si singa emas.

Hari sudah hampir memasuki malam, dan kapal tersebut menepi dengan santai di pulau musim semi itu.

Pengalaman seperti apa kali ini yang akan mereka alami?

**-Next to Chapter three-

* * *

**

A/N: Halo, Shimacrow disini LAGI. Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Saya berusaha keras memasukkan humor-humor yang biasa dilakukan kru topi jerami. Tapi kalau kalian punya uneg-uneg silahkan di kasih tau, ya.

Nah, sekarang apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka? Trus gimana dengan Sanji dan Nami? atau Sanji dengan…Robin?

Ups, jangan dibocorin dulu, deh. See u in the next chappy.

P.s: Tadi Zoro (salah) naik lift ke atas yang berarti menuju ke kabin perpustakaan. Jadi, bisa dipastiin dia gak ikut nguping di ladang bunga :)

P.s: Informasi Jazz dan Blues-nya saya CROP! males nulisnya… hehe, yang mau tahu baca di Wik*pedia aja yah :)

Untuk chap berikutnya adalah Nami-centric. Jadi siap2 utk merasakan sedikit ke-angst-ian, ok?

ciao for now, Shimacrow H.

Makasih buat bountyvocca, MelZzZ, Eleamaya, dan Cendy Hoseki buat reviewnya. Saya bener2 termotivasi.

Makasih juga yang udah sudi mengisi polling di PP saya. Yang belum, boleh kok kalo lagi iseng2 ngisi itu. Thanks before, ya.


	3. My Content

Disclaimer: One Piece dan seluruh karakternya © Eiichiro Oda.

Ide fic dan penulis: Shimacrow Holmes

Setting: Seminggu setelah pertarungan di pulau melayang Shiki, One Piece Film: Strong World.

Words approximately: 1955

Sebelumnya: "Anak-anak! Ada pulau!" Luffy berteriak tiba-tiba dari haluan utama Sunny-go. Si kapten berdiri di atas kepala singa dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada rekan-rekan yang lain. "Nami, ayo mendarat di sana!"

* * *

"Hai, nona. Sendirian saja?" sepasang pria berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut oranye sebahu yang tengah duduk di tempatnya.

Wanita tersebut mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna merah tua dengan bahu terbuka. Ia nampak mengenakan sepasang bros mawar kembar di dadanya, yang nampak begitu serasi dengan pakaiannya. Penampilan yang begitu anggun seperti itu, pastinya hampir tidak mungkin tidak mengundang beberapa lusin pasang mata menghampirinya sekaligus.

Si rambut jingga itu mempelototi kedua pria itu. "Bukan urusan kalian!" balasnya dengan sengit.

"Hoo, gadis yang galak. Mau kami temani? Pasti menyenangkan." lanjut pria lainnya yang nampak lebih muda dari satunya yang memang kelihatan sudah separuh baya. "Ayolah."

Pria itu menarik tangan si gadis. "Aduh!" rintih si rambut berwarna kulit jeruk tersebut.

Gadis itu meraih belakang pinggangnya. "Jangan main-main denganku, ya!" hardiknya.

Tapi sebelum si gadis sempat mencabut 'sesuatu' di belakangnya, sesosok tangan yang kuat menggenggam tangan si pria muda tersebut.

Pria berambut hijau- dengan sebotol gin di tangan lainnya membalas tatapan kedua pria asing itu. "Pergi." perintahnya datar.

"Zoro!" kejut si gadis.

"Hii!" mereka berdua melarikan diri setelah sedikit berupaya keras melepaskan tangan si pria muda dari genggaman si lelaki berrambut hijau.

"Mau ditangkap penjaga, hah, Nami?" tanya Zoro.

"Uh… salah mereka sendiri."

Nami kembali duduk, dan menyentuhkan segelas anggur ke bibirnya yang nampak begitu memukau.

Zoro menyadari, diam-diam arah pandangan mata Nami menuju ke hall utama dansa- diam dan dingin.

"Hah, cemburu ya?"

"Ap-apa katamu? Aku tidak… Seenakmu saja menyimpulkan, tukang tidur!"

"Terserah." Zoro meninggalkan Nami sendiri, dan berlalu begitu saja sambil menenggak gin-nya. "Hwaah, sake barat enak juga rupanya…" gumamnya.

Tapi, kata-kata sindiran itu terus-terusan diputar ulang oleh Nami di kepalanya.

Aku cemburu? pikirnya. Tidak mungkin aku cemburu. Tidak mungkin aku cemburu hanya karena melihat dua rekan- dua sahabatku berdansa- di ballroom utama, tidak mungkin. Aku cemburu? jangan bercanda.

Nami kembali menenggak anggur merahnya.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, dan Brook terlalu sibuk dengan santap gratis mereka di pulau Ballhall- di theater opera pulau dansa ini. Tapi, lagipula Nami tidak peduli dengan mereka semua—mau apa mereka, ya terserah mereka. Lagipula dia juga tidak berharap ada yang menemaninya malam ini. Bahkan kedua rekan yang biasanya selalu ada di dekatnya pada acara-acara sejenis sudah sibuk sendiri dengan dansa mereka yang begitu elegan di aula utama.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tapi Nami masih saja melipat alis matanya.

Ia kembali teringat saat baru mendarat tadi petang di pulau ini.

"_Selamat datang, di pulau Ballhall. Pulau dimana anda sekalian dapat berdansa 24/7 tanpa batasan—dengan hidangan gratis non-stop." sapa resepsionis di gerbang masuk pulau._

"_Pulau dansa…?" tanya Nami._

"_Tepat sekali nona." jawab si pemandu. "Ada berapa orang, ingin berlibur atau menjarah? Maaf apabila menyinggung perasaan kalian, ya."_

"_Menyinggung, tahu…" respon Usopp mencibir dan berbisik-bisik._

"_Tentu saja berlibur!" sorak Luffy, dengan ekspresi tidak sabar ingin berdansa apalah itu namanya. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah tawaran makan gratis setiap hari._

_Setelah masing-masing mengisi angket data pribadi, kapal Thousand Sunny berlayar memasuki pelabuhan, dan berlabuh dengan tenang layaknya bukan bajak laut._

Pulau ini paling parah, gerutu Nami.

Kali ini Nami memangkukan pipi di atas telapak tangannya di meja. Tidak cuma sekali juga napasnya tertahan, terpukau dansa Sanji yang begitu 'gentle', dan gerakan Robin yang begitu elegan.

Dari sejumlah set gerutu yang tak henti-hentinya, akhirnya Nami berucap cukup keras sampai pelayan yang melintas di sebelahnya terkejut. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa berdansa!"

Nami terdiam, dan kembali menyadari situasi di sekitarnya. "…Maaf." ujarnya pendek.

"Hei pelayan, bawakan aku anggur merah lagi…!" perintahnya.

"S-segera, nona yang manis." hatur si pelayan dengan pakaian bartender.

Dasar Sanji-kun. Dia pikir dirinya siapa? Jangan kau pikir aku akan cemburu, ya.

Bukan aku yang mengejar laki-laki, tapi merekalah yang mengejar-ngejar diriku. Mereka semua akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku, memohon-mohon akan cintaku. Tidak akan. Mereka akan kugantung dan kubiarkan begitu saja.

"Silahkan, Mademoiselle. Anggur merah pesanan anda."

Dengan segera Nami berdiri dari bangkunya dan bersorak. "Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Hii!" si pelayan pun terkejut, tapi untungnya segelas anggur itu sudah diletakkannya di meja. "I-iya, baiklah! Ter-terserah anda, nona… Ma-maafkan saya!"

Nami kembali tersadar. Ia terdiam sebentar, dan menggeleng. Pikiran macam apa yang kubayangkan barusan? "Tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." ia berjalan melalui si pelayan, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Gadis berambut oranye itu menuju penitipan jaket dan mengambil mantel dengan desain bulu miliknya.

Nami kemudian berjalan seorang diri menyisiri sekitar jalan kota yang masih 'hidup'. Belum ada tanda-tanda kalau pulau ini akan menyepi. Suasana yang lebih meriah dari Water7 malam hari ini membuat perasaan Nami bercampur aduk.

Dia sangat menginginkan dan membutuhkan keheningan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya sesaat. Akan tetapi, ia juga berharap keramaian ini tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia takut apabila kebisingan ini menghilang pikiran gila ini akan memakan jiwa warasnya, dan memaksa dirinya mulai berhitung kalau satu tambah satu itu sama dengan sebelas.

Udara malam hari membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Ia lalu mengeratkan apitan tubuh pada kedua lengannya.

Menatap ke langit malam, ia melihat uap berembun dari mulut dan hidungnya menjadi satu dan membuyar di udara.

Nami bersikeras berpikir, aku tidak mencintai Sanji-kun. Begitupula dia—yang Nami pikir memang hanyalah mata keranjang—suka bermain mata dengan perempuan, dan ditambah mesum luar biasa.

Nami pribadi berpikir kalau Sanji pun tidak menyukainya dan hanya bermain-main.

Tentu saja aku menyukai Sanji-kun, pikir Nami akhirnya- meruntuhkan egonya. Aku menyukai sikapnya yang suka melayaniku. Aku merasa seolah menjadi seorang tuan putri, dimana dia adalah pelayan pribadiku.

Seorang tuan putri. Ya, tuan putri yang manja… Itulah aku, ujar Nami.

Apakah itu makanya dia lebih memilih… menghabiskan waktu bersama Robin yang dewasa, daripada bersama gadis manja sepertiku.

Apakah sifatku yang selalu berusaha memanfaatkannya itu yang membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menjauh – menjauhiku.

Tapi, aku tidak ingin Sanji-kun menjauhiku. Aku benci sendiri.

Alasan mengapa aku tidak bunuh diri saat menjadi budak Arlong selain demi Nojiko, Gen, dan seluruh penduduk desa adalah karena masih ada anak buahnya yang masih mau melayaniku saat itu. Masih memperlakukanku seperti anak kesayangan Arlong sendiri.

Itu membuatku senang. Walaupun di dalam aku merasakan sakit yang teramat perih, pastinya.

Tapi apa yang diharapkan dari anak berumur 8 tahun memangnya?

Aku jelas 'tidak' mencintainya. Karena itu aku ingin selalu ia layani- itulah yang membuatku senang berada di dekatnya – di dekat Sanji-kun.

Kupikir, mungkin itulah ikatanku dengannya.

Tapi, kenapa aku merasakan panas di ulu hatiku sekarang. Kupingku seolah perlahan membakar keseluruhan kepala juga rambutku, dan benakku seolah siap meledak kapan saja saat melihat Sanji bersama Robin.

"Na~~~mi!"

"Hih, Luffy!" kejut si gadis. Nami membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati Luffy dengan pakaian yang tidak jauh beda saat menyerbu istana Shiki. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Hh… Hh… Aku sedang main kejar-kejaran bersama yang lain. Kau lihat Usopp dan Brook? Tinggal mereka yang belum kutemukan… Hh… Hh…"

"Ah, umur kalian berapa 'sih? Kadang aku iri dengan kalian… Lalu…" Nami mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua genggam penuh daging kalkun di tangan si kapten. "Apa-apaan dengan tiga potong kalkun masing-masing di kedua tanganmu saat sedang bermain seperti ini…?"

"Aku laper!" protes Luffy.

"Hah… iya, iya."

Luffy menyengir pada Nami. Tapi, sebaliknya Nami menatap Luffy seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin diucapkannya. Tapi ia berpikir untuk membatalkannya. Percuma bertanya pada Luffy yang di otaknya hanya berpikir daging – daging – dan daging.

"Ada apa Nami? Kalau mau tanya, tanya saja."

Nami tersentak. Beginilah kapten kami, batinnya. Begitu peka terhadap rekan-rekannya, biarpun bodohnya setengah mati bukan main.

"Luffy, jujur saja… aku berpikir kalau… sebenarnya Sanji-kun itu… sebenarnya dia tidak menyukaiku…"

"Ah, tidak mungkin!"

Sekali lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa kesempatan Nami tersentak, mendengar jawaban spontan si kapten. "Tak ada satu orangpun yang tidak menyukai Nami! Bahkan si pria tambang pemalu juga menyukai Nami. Apalagi Sanji. Semuanya menyukai Nami!"

"Tu-tunggu, tahu apa kau hah? Si pria tambang…? Pauly itu? H-hei, bukankah itu terdengar seperti kalau aku ini wanita murah, disukai banyak orang?" sahut balik Nami, menepuk keningnya. "Dasar kapten bodoh…"

"Tenang saja, aku mengenal rekan-rekanku, sebaik aku mengenal Ace dan Sabo. Sanji menyukaimu, 'kok!" hibur Luffy, masih dengan cengiran yang lebar.

Rona yang luar biasa merah nampak begitu jelas di wajah Nami. "K-kalau kau mengatakannya sekeras itu, aku…"

"Ya, sudah ya Nami! Deadline-nya lima menit lagi. Kalau aku tidak menemukan mereka, bisa-bisa aku kalah lima potong kalkun! 'Dah!" Luffy berlari menjauh dari Nami, secepat dia menghampiri gadis itu.

"…Terima kasih Luffy." Melihat punggung Luffy, dia sungguh berterima kasih pada si manusia karet tersebut. Tapi… "Sabo...? siapa itu?"

Nami menatap langit di atasnya. Ia mendesah. "Apa memang aku yang sudah seenaknya berpikiran seperti itu…?" ia menggeleng. "...Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Kalau itu insting Luffy, kurasa benar…"

Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju kapal.

Thousand Sunny, kamar wanita.

"Fuuuh, duduk selama itu bisa membuatku selelah ini…" Nami menanggalkan jaket panjangnnya yang cantik, dan melangkah menuju meja rias.

Di sana ia memandang wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin. Ada apa denganmu, Nami, tanyanya dalam hati. Kau adalah nakama Sanji-kun. Begitupula Robin yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan nakama si koki dan kau sendiri. Tak ada larangan yang mengatakan kalau mereka tidak boleh bersama-sama seperti itu.

Tapi…

Nami mengencangkan pegangannya pada kursi rias, dan menggapit bibir bawahnya yang masih berbalut lipstik merah.

Tapi...

Ia kembali terdiam.

"Ahh, kenapa 'sih aku ini? Berpikir negatif terus daritadi..." Nami menghembuskan napas panjang, dan meregangkan badannya ke atas. "Baiklah, sekarang mandi, dan lekas tidur. Besok pagi mungkin aku bisa merasa lebih baik."

Berusaha berpikir positif, Nami menyunggingkan senyuman sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi pribadinya.

Sudah satu jam setelah Nami selesai mandi, namun dia masih belum bisa menyelami alam tidurnya. Ia masih menatap langit malam yang gemerlapnya terpancar dari balik lubang jendela kamar. Menutupi keseluruhan tubuh dengan selimut yang hangat sampai sebatas dagu mulusnya, matanya terus menerawangi langit malam.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan langkah kaki dari beberapa orang yang semakin lama semakin mendekati kamarnya. Awalnya ia merasa panik, kalau-kalau itu adalah para penjarah kapal. Tapi, dengan cepat ia merasa lega, karena mendengar suara kaptennya yang bagai suara anak kecil.

"Nami-chan..." setelah pintu kamar terbuka, kali ini si navigator mendengar suara Robin.

"Hh...Hh... Nami-san ada, Robin-chan...?" tanya seorang pria dengan nada kecemasan.

Robin melangkah masuk dan menyentuh bahu mungil Nami. "Syukurlah. Ia sedang tertidur pulas saat ini, teman-teman..."

"'Tuh 'kan, apa kubilang... Nami sudah duluan ke kapal!" sentak Luffy.

"Huh, si Nami ini membuat khawatir saja!" susul Usopp. "Usopp jangan bilang begitu. Kalau Nami dengar kau bisa kena omel nanti..." sergah Chopper mengoreksi perkataan Usopp.

"Shh, tolong tenang semuanya," potong Robin.

Robin melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Nami dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kalian tidak boleh lama-lama di kamar lady." ujar Sanji penuh kelegaan. "Keluar, keluar!" lanjutnya mendorong para topi jerami.

"Fufu..." gelak Robin, berjalan menyusul yang lain. "Sanji-kun, kalau kau tak keberatan..."

Nami tak bisa mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan Robin, karena pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup kembali.

Nami dengan segera berdiri dari kasurnya, dan berjalan mengendap-endap ke pintu kamar. Ia berusaha menguping suasana di luar kamarnya, namun yang terdengar hanyalah suara ombak dari dek luar dan dari jendela kamarnya.

Nami membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Apa mereka semua sudah kembali ke kabin masing-masing, tanya Nami. Tapi mana Robin dan Sanji-kun?

Nami melangkah keluar, dan berjalan jinjit-jinjit agar tidak ketahuan dan kedengaran siapapun. Dia berjalan ke dek kemudi, dan melihat pemandangan yang ia bersumpah tidak ingin dilihatnya.

Robin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sanji—yang berarti hal terburuk yang pernah dibayangkan Nami terjadi saat ini.

Sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Tangan dan kakinya gemetar, selagi perut dan ulu hatinya terasa menjadi satu- hati dan lambungnya seolah naik turun diguncangkan oleh perasaan yang membuatnya mual.

"Ini... tidak mungkin…" gumamnya pelan, seperti berbisik.

Nami tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hatinya seperti runtuh, dan dia juga tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi saat berjalan balik menuju kamarnya. Seolah melayang layaknya hantu, ia lemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Suatu pilihan terburuk yang pernah dilakukan Nami: menguntit mereka berdua. Akan terasa lebih baik apabila ia tidak mengetahuinya, karena sekarang Nami sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa tidur, dan benaknya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan itu.

**-Next to the Chapter 4-

* * *

**

**A/N: **Disini Shimacrow melaporkan, chapter tiga bersambung di sini. Hmm, gimana kelanjutannya? Cuma saya yang tahu. Wahahaha.

Cukup lama meng-edit yang satu ini. Karena ada banyak tugas kuliah yang harus saya selesaikan.

Sekali lagi thanks buat review2-nya para pembaca setia: thepoetry (yang udah ngebantu mengkoreksi ;D), Cendy Hoseki buat curcol-nya ;), dan Uchiha Hazuki-chan (2 review berturut2). Saya makin ngerti gimana rasanya mangaka kalo ngebaca surat dari penggemar ceritanya :D

Dari sini ke bawah saya mau curhat tentang OP dikit. Gapapa 'kan, ya...? *Twinkle little stars on my eyes*

Note: JANGAN LANJUTKAN KALAU KAMU BELUM BACA CHAPTER TERBARU 598 **2 YEARS LATER! IT'S CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILER!**

Setelah 4 minggu kita dibuat menunggu, secara pribadi saya berusaha bersabar (sekeras yang saya bisa) TANPA MENCARI SPOILER DIMANA-MANA. Saya berharap terjadi sesuatu yang menarik, tapi yang saya dan kita dapat malahan sangat77x jauh luar biasa **'menarik'**!

Oda merubah (hampir total) seluruh penampilan para topi jerami!

Tapi, melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada anak2 topi jerami, bisa ngebuat bayang2 kita hancur ya ga…? (Ato cuma gw yang ngerasa gitu?)

Contoh, Zoro yang keilangan satu lengan, rambut Nami yang memanjang, Usopp berotot, Franky botak yang makin mirip gorilla segede kingkong, dan yang paling parahnya Sanji yang tuker poni dan alis lingkar yang luar biasa makin aaaaneeeeeeh!

Saya kayak ancur aja nih. Jadi makin susah ngebuat dan ngebayangin ceritanya…

Menurut kalian gimana? Saya cuman pengen nanya aja... Mereka semua makin aneh banget kan...?

Well, but once again no one can expect what Odacchi's got on his mind. And what, I dare to say, no one has—even once imagined our favorite crew would became like that.

See you, Sign, and out,

Shimacrow H.


	4. Face it Part1

Disclaimer: One Piece dan seluruh karakternya © Eiichiro Oda.

Ide fic dan penulis: Shimacrow Holmes

Setting: Seminggu setelah pertarungan di pulau melayang Shiki, One Piece Film: Strong World.

Words approximately: 2018

Sebelumnya: Robin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sanji—yang berarti hal terburuk yang pernah dibayangkan Nami terjadi saat ini.

Sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Tangan dan kakinya gemetar, selagi perut dan ulu hatinya terasa menjadi satu- hati dan lambungnya seolah naik turun diguncangkan oleh perasaan yang membuatnya mual.

* * *

Esok pagi. Thousand Sunny, 8 AM.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya."

"Ou, Nami! Kau sudah bangun?" Luffy si kapten menyapa navigatornya yang baru memasuki ruang makan. Tentu saja orang biasa pasti akan terkejut melihat gaya memakan Luffy yang tiada ampun; tambah lagi tanpa tata karma: berjongkok di atas kursi.

"Yo, nona kecil! sudah kami tunggu-tunggu daritadi!" sahut balas Franky, sambil menenggak cola.

"Yohohoho, akan kunyanyikan lagu selamat pagi khusus untukmu Nami-san! _Pagi-pagi~~Kuu—bangun tidur~~ Tidak lupa kucuci celana dal..." _sambut Brook, menyanyikan 'lagu' karangan sendiri dengan biola khasnya.

"Ah, diam Brook. Kau bisa merusak mood pagi hari Nami-san." tukas Sanji, memegang biola Brook untuk menghentikannya. "Nami-swan, kau ingin minum apa, dengan senang hati akan kubuatkan apa saja khusus untukmu?"

Nami menyunggingkan senyuman pada si koki. "Teh saja Sanji-kun. Teh hitam, ya…"

"Ahh, dengan senang hati Nami-swan!" balas Sanji dengan love hurricane yang semangatnya bukan main tiada dua.

Namun, dengan cepat senyuman manis itu menghilang. Tak ada yang memperhatikannya, bahwa senyum barusan tidaklah asli. Mata Nami menyorot punggung Sanji yang tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak menuju dapur. Dari balik rambut jingganya yang menghalangi inspeksi eksternal, matanya seolah berusaha menerka isi hati Sanji.

"Dasar koki mesum. Yang merubah mood pagi hari kami itu sebenarnya kau!" bentak Zoro.

"Apa! Marimo, tak akan ada sake untukmu hari ini!" balas Sanji dengan cepat, selagi tangannya masih mengaduk adonan teh hitam yang telah diseduh selembut mungkin.

"Ap- woi, seenakmu saja, alis lingkar! Tidak akan kuserahkan sake-ku!" dengan sigap Zoro segera berlari menuju rak minuman keras miliknya dan meyakinkan kalau 'anak-anak'-nya aman di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, Luffy! Itu potongan steak terakhirku!" rengek Chopper. Tanpa sadar dia sudah mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas meja dengan liar.

"Luffy, itu kalkun bakar-ku! Ja- Luffy, kau...!" lanjut sorak Usopp, berusaha meraih-raih kalkunnya yang seperti tersedot vakum kliner ke mulut Luffy.

Luffy menelan segala macam makanan di mulut ke dalam perutnya. Dia kemudian menegakkan duduknya. "Chopper, Usopp. Meja makan adalah medan perang."

Dengan itu, dia kembali merauk segala macam hal yang tersedia di meja.

"Itu 'kan pepatah pribadi milikmu sendiri!" balas Usopp dan Chopper menepuk dada kaptennya. "Dan jangan seenaknya membuat kata-kata mutiara tidak jelas seperti itu!"

"Ah! Luffy, itu roti bakar-ku, kau bodoh!" sorak Zoro dari kejauhan. "Anak sial!" lanjutnya, berlari menuju meja makan.

"Fufu..." tawa kecil Robin, yang mengundang pandangan diam-diam Nami menuju pada wanita tersebut.

"Ramai seperti biasanya, ya Nami." lanjut Robin mengarahkan kedua mata cantiknya pada si navigator. "Oh, aku punya buku baru disini. Kau mau lihat?"

"Oh ya? buku apa itu, Robin?"

Si navigator kembali mengeluarkan senyuman palsunya. Dan sekali lagi, tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari itu. Nami berjalan ke sofa ruang makan, dan duduk di sebelah Robin. Ia berbincang-bincang bersama si arkeologis seperti biasanya, begitu antusias dan tertarik dengan sesuatu yang ditawarkan wanita lebih tua tersebut.

Haah, Robin, desah Nami dalam hatinya. Kau pikir aku tidak melihat kegiatan kalian tadi malam apa? dan sekarang aku tak percaya, kau masih berlaku seperti biasa – seperti tak ada yang terjadi sama sekali.

Kapal Sunny-go masih bersandar di dermaga pulau Ballhall, dan akan berangkat kira-kira tengah siang hari ini. Tidak heran mengapa banyak sekali pengunjung di pulau ini. Itu dikarenakan kemampuan medan magnet pulau yang memungkinkan para pendatang untuk terus menerus mendatanginya setiap hari. Karena memiliki pencatatan medan magnet yang sangat cepat, pulau inipun selalu makmur akan bahan dan pangan yang masuk dari luar.

Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, dan Franky menuju pasar pulau guna membeli bahan-bahan keperluan kapal untuk pelayaran selanjutnya. Sanji tentu saja menuju pasar tradisional, dimana memiliki banyak variasi daging, ikan, dan sayur-sayuran yang beraneka ragam banyaknya.

"Hmm, aku bisa membuat begitu banyak jenis hidangan lezat nanti malam. Sweet." ujar si koki, sambil memilih buah nanas di kedua tangannya.

Luffy mengiter di belakang Sanji, mencoba setiap makanan gratis yang memang dipersilahkan untuk dicoba. Tidak sekali juga Luffy berusaha mencomot makanan untuk dijual, tapi dengan cepat kaki Sanji sudah melayang ke kepala dan menghentikannya.

Usopp dan Franky menuju pusat pabrik dan peralatan kerja milik pulau. Seperti biasa, mereka adalah ahli dalam bidang tersebut. Dan itu tugas mereka untuk mengurus bagian tersebut. Paling tidak, Franky sudah senang dengan dua kantong plastik besar cola spesial buatan pulau – yang dia nilai lain nikmatnya dengan cola biasa.

"Franky, Franky! lihat!" sorak Usopp dengan begitu hebohnya. "Ini bisa kugunakan sebagai senjata terbaruku!"

Franky pun terkejut. "Apa itu! Mesiu super? bom atom mini?" dengan begitu penasaran, Franky berlari ke arah Usopp dengan semangat.

"Telur busuk selama empat bulan!"

Franky terseret di tanah dan segera berdiri, lalu menepuk kepala Usopp setelahnya. "Itu bukan senjata! Lagipula mana ada orang yang menjual atau mau membeli telur busuk!" protes Franky yang dibalas cengiran mencurigakan si penjual.

Kembali ke kapal,

Zoro tengah membereskan dan merapihkan tali haluan utama kapal. Mengencangkan ikatan layar, dan mengangkat jangkar adalah tugas utama 'peliharaan kapal' ini.

Begitu selesai, dia berjalan melintasi dek rumput. Zoro lalu berselisih jalan dengan Nami dan Robin.

Si pendekar menyadari ada sesuatu yang 'lucu', seraya menolehkan kepalanya melihat si gadis berkepala kulit jeruk dari belakang. "Apaan 'sih?" komennya pendek. "Mau apa si Nami itu?"

Thousand Sunny bertolak dari pulau ballhall, mengikuti arah log pose menunjuk. Nami berdiri di haluan utama, memfokuskan dirinya dengan cuaca hari ini.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia juga merasakan setiap hembus tiupan angin yang melewati pori-pori tubuhnya dengan begitu mulus. Si navigator akhirnya membuka kedua mata, menatap lautan biru di bawah sinar matahari yang begitu cerah.

"Perjalanan ini akan aman-aman saja... setidaknya untuk satu hari ini..."

Di dalam hati, Nami merasa sedikit lega. Karena bagaimanapun juga yang diinginkannya adalah perjalanan yang aman dan menyenangkan, walaupun cuaca ekstrem pun tak bisa ditangkal oleh mereka yang melintas di lautan Grand Line.

Ia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam. Nanti malam. Nami menggapit satu lengannya dengan genggaman tangan yang mengencang. Nanti malam akan kuperjelas 'semuanya', pikir Nami.

Aku tahu, aku ini jahat. Mencurigai rekan satu kapal adalah kejahatan di atas kapal bajak laut. Jangan dikira aku tidak tahu hukum tak tetulis dunia bajak laut. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin memelihara perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Dan lagipula... Robin serta Sanji-kun juga tetap seperti biasanya denganku. Begitu ramah dan hangat. Tidak ada yang salah di sini sebenarnya. Masalahnya hanyalah pada ego-ku yang tidak bisa diredakan.

Ya. Aku hanya tidak suka 'digantung'.

Waktu pun berjalan begitu cepat. Seperti sekejap mata saja, matahari sudah berpulang ke balik khatulistiwa kembali petang ini.

Perut Nami berputar-putar di dalam. Terus-terusan batinnya mengatakan untuk membatalkan rencana ini. Tapi, ia menguatkan tekad-nya.

Dipikir-pikir kembali, bahkan Nami sendiri tidak tahu apa yang hendak ia lakukan sekarang. Mengetahui bahwa Robin dan Sanji adalah pasangan tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun sekarang.

Mengetahui kebenaran tidak akan memberi kepuasan kepada semua orang, melainkan terkadang kebenaran itu sendiri memberikan rasa perih melebihi dari kematian yang menyakitkan.

Jadi, untuk apa melakukan ini? Nami kembali berdebat dengan batinnya.

Sedari tadi si navigator hanya duduk diam di sofa ruang makan. Nami sudah mendapat pasokan gizi yang cukup dari makan malam Sanji yang luar biasa lezatnya. Walau ia tidak menghabiskannya, tapi tentu saja Luffy sudah melakukan tugas 'penyapuan'-nya dengan baik.

"Nami-san,"

Si navigator tersadar dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap si koki andal yang menghampirinya.

"Kau mau jus nanas tropikal yang baru kubuat ini? Aku yakin kau pasti suka." tawar Sanji pada si navigator. Di wajahnya terukir senyuman seorang koki yang baru mencoba resep baru, dan bangga atas karyanya yang berhasil.

Nami mengeluarkan senyum – sebuah senyuman terpaksa. Namun ia begitu pandai memainkan mimik wajahnya. Sekali lagi, tak seorangpun menyadarinya bahwa itu adalah sebuah kepalsuan.

"Terima kasih, Sanji-kun. Wah nampaknya lezat sekali!" lanjutnya, meraih segelas mewah jus yang nampak begitu nikmat.

"Swanjwi, akwu jwuga mwau!" sahut Luffy dari meja makan, seperti biasa dengan mulut yang penuh akan makanan.

Sanji mengatakan pada si kapten ada sisa jus ini di dapur, dan Luffy segera bergegas berlari ke sana.

"Mm..." gumam Nami dengan wajah bahagia. Robin yang melihat dari kejauhan juga memberikan senyuman lembut pada gadis navigator itu. Si koki juga tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. "Ba-bagaimana resep terbaruku Nami-san? Te-tentu saja itu hanyalah jus nanas biasa, tapi aku menambahkan suatu bahan agar rasa nanas tersebut menjadi lebih beraroma dan lezat"

"Luar biasa, Sanji-kun..."

"Wenwaaak!" sorak Luffy dari belakang. Di tangannya, segenggam blender berisi jus nanas sudah setengahnya habis. "Luar biasa, Sanji! Baru kali ini aku mencoba jus nanas seenak ini!"

"Heh, seperti lidahmu bisa membedakan rasa hidangan saja, Luffy. Kupikir semua rasa sama saja di dalam mulutmu nantinya." balas Sanji dengan gelak kecil, disusul tawa pelan Nami.

"Twidak swopan!" protes Luffy.

"Me-memangnya seenak itu ya, Luffy!" sambut Usopp, semakin penasaran dengan sesuatu di genggaman si kapten. "Aku minta 'donk!"

"Aku juga!" sahut si rusa kecil, Chopper.

"Yohohoho, aku juga mau coba Luffy-san!" lanjut Brook, yang langsung disusul oleh Franky. "Super! Bagi sedikit bang Luffy!"

"Oi, Luffy, memangnya benar seenak itu?" tanya Zoro, masih sedikit ragu-ragu.

Mereka pun mulai berebut jus nanas spesial si koki andal. Dan seperti biasa, terjadilah keributan yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan sama sekali.

"...Terima kasih, ya Sanji-kun." ucap Nami pelan. "Kau selalu baik padaku."

Sanji mengangkat alis matanya, dan ia tersenyum selagi bersumpah: jangan sampai Nami-san melihat wajahku saat ini. "Ah, dengan senang hati, Nami-san."

Haluan utama Sunny, 8 PM.

Semilir angin malam meniup rambut jingga Nami. Ia berjalan dengan tenang menaiki tangga haluan. Di depannya, tengah berdiri ke arah lautan Robin si arkeologis. Rambut hitamnya yang lembut terbawa angin dengan begitu anggun. Mata setengah sendunya juga begitu cantik. Nami, sebagai sesama wanita pun tidak memungkirinya. Dia menyatakan bahwa Robin adalah salah satu wanita terindah yang pernah ditemuinya selain Bellemere dan Nojiko.

Jujur saja, Nami tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya lebih memukau dari Robin. Dia juga dalam hati mengakui kalau ia bukanlah apa-apa disbanding segala daya tarik yang dimiliki Robin.

Nami menelan gumpalan di kerongkongannya. Lalu ia menajamkan matanya, seolah berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk yang satu ini.

"Ara, Nami?" tegur Robin. "Ingin menikmati pemandangan laut malam hari juga?" lanjut Robin dengan senyuman dewasanya seperti biasa.

Nami sekali lagi menyadari sesuatu. Ia tak lebih dari anak-anak di depan tatapan mempesona dan dewasa Robin yang begitu dalam. Dari sorot matanya terpancar rasa sayang, pengalaman, kepahitan hidup, dan kesenduan yang mendalam. Seperti sebuah cemoohan pada Nami yang juga pernah mengalami beratnya hidup saat kecil dulu. Mana yang lebih menderita, kehilangan keluarga, kampung halaman, dan peradaban atau berusaha mencari uang dengan segala cara guna membebaskan orang-orang yang di sayang?

Ia tak tahu. Ia tak peduli. Sebodoh dengan semua itu. Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu—tak 'kan pernah bisa dirubah.

Hanya satu tujuannya malam ini. Sesuatu yang ia pertaruhkan kali ini adalah persahabatan; sesuatu yang tak dapat diuangkan atau dibeli. Sesuatu yang sakral, sesuatu yang begitu penting dan dalam maknanya.

"Langsung saja, Robin." ujar Nami, blak-blakan. Robin pun sedikit terkejut mendengar nada suara Nami yang seperti itu. Tidak biasanya ia menggunakan nada bicara yang begitu dingin pada Robin.

"...Ya, Nami. Silahkan..." Robin kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali.

"...Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian...?" ujar Nami. "Kau dan... Sanji-kun maksudku."

Robin terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia lalu memangkukan sikunya satu sama lain dengan genggaman tangan. Robin tersenyum kecil—sungguh kecil hingga begitu sulit kentara.

"...Sudah kuduga." balas Robin, tenang dan dingin. "Cepat atau lambat... kau pasti akan mendatangiku, Nami-chan."

Dua wanita itu berdiri saling tatap. Tak seorangpun mengalihkan pandangan dari mata lawan bicaranya.

Kini keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya angin malam yang berani mengeluarkan suara, karena 'kepolosan' tak memiliki pengaruh apa-apa di sini.

**-Next to the Last Chapter-

* * *

**

A/N: Oke itu dia pra-klimaksnya. Kalian suka? Tidak suka? komennya WAJIB!

Nah, ke arah mana kisah ini berjalan? Robin atau Nami? Skali lagi cuma saya yang tau, hahahaha. Maaf tapi saya akan meninggalkan kalian dalam ke-suspense-an untuk chapter berikutnya.

Sekali lagi, silahkan kasih tau saya kalau ada mistypo di chapter ini. Saya begitu mengapresiasikan bantuan kalian :)

See u in the last chapter :D

Rant:

Wahahaha, rupanya lengan Zoro gak buntung. Shit that little fuckin dammit spoiler in mangastream! Tapi, DAMN, Zoro keren abis di chapter 599...

Franky juga, seh kayak apaan sih tu? Ga nyapein apa Oda nggambarnya?

And, Robin makin HAWT bangget! Pretty woman!

Sanji oh Sanji. Kenapa alis mata itu terus menempel di wajahmu? Hiks...

Luffy's ROCK! Haki's rule!


	5. Face it Part2

There's Something Strange with The Hana and The Cigarrete: Last Chapter

Setting: Seminggu setelah pertarungan di pulau melayang Shiki, One Piece Film: Strong World.

Words approximately: 2302

Sebelumnya: Hanya satu tujuannya malam ini. Sesuatu yang ia pertaruhkan kali ini adalah persahabatan; sesuatu yang tak dapat diuangkan atau dibeli. Sesuatu yang sakral, sesuatu yang begitu penting dan dalam maknanya. Dua wanita itu berdiri saling tatap. Tak seorangpun mengalihkan pandangan dari mata lawan bicaranya. Kini keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya angin malam yang berani mengeluarkan suara, karena 'kepolosan' tak memiliki pengaruh apa-apa di sini.

* * *

Malam terus berjalan, menyelimuti Thousand Sunny dengan kesunyian. Tak terdengar apapun lagi, kecuali desiran ombak yang lembut—desiran ombak yang begitu menghanyutkan.

Kedua pasang mata itu tak pernah melengah dari satu sama lainnya. Mata yang memandang dengan segala keraguan, dan mata yang memandang dengan begitu tenang.

"Nah," Robin membuka. "Kira-kira apa yang mau kau katakan padaku selanjutnya, Nami-chan?"

Si rambut jingga tersentak. Ia menjadi semakin ragu dari sebelumnya. "A-aku... itu..."

"Ada apa, Nami? kenapa jadi ragu-ragu seperti itu?" lanjut tanya Robin, melihat Nami yang merundukkan kepalanya. "Hubunganku dengan Sanji-san, bukan?"

Kenapa nyaliku tiba-tiba meninggalkanku di saat aku begitu membutuhkannya, pikir Nami. Ia mengangguk dan memberanikan diri kembali menatap mata Robin. "Aku melihat semuanya. Aku melihatnya dengan begitu jelas, Robin. Kau- kalian tidak bisa membohongiku."

"...Fufufu, jadi kau memang melihatnya, ya?"

"Ro-Robin, jangan bilang kau..."

Robin kembali tersenyum. "Nami, kau tidak pernah mengerti tuan koki."

"Ap-apa?" tanya Nami, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pembicaraan ini. Bukankah seharusnya aku mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku datang bukan untuk dikuliahi.

Robin berjalan menuju haluan utama. Nami mengikutinya dari belakang, begitu penasaran. "Robin, katakan apa maksudmu?"

Robin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan kembali memandang kedua bola mata hazel milik Nami.

"Pernahkah kau membuat tuan koki merasakan sedikit kesenangan?" tanya wanita yang lebih tua itu dengan tatapan serius. Tak ada lagi pandangan lembut dan dewasa. Mata itu berubah menjadi tatapan yang lurus dan menusuk. "Bahkan, apa pernah kau memikirkan **sedikit** saja demi keuntungan tuan koki?"

"I-itu... ke-kenapa tiba-tiba, Robin? Aku-aku tidak mengerti sama sekali..."

"Nami... kau tidak perlu mengerti apa-apa lagi sekarang. Kau mendatangiku malam ini atas niatanmu sendiri. Kurasa kau sendiri pasti sudah mengerti." ujar Robin, mengalihkan pandangan dari Nami. "Tapi, kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Kau tak pernah sekalipun berusaha mengungkitnya,"

"...Ro-Robin...?"

"Selama kau untung. Begitu ya...? selama kau untung, terserah saja yang lain mau seperti apapun juga. Begitu, 'kan Nami?" Robin menusuk si navigator muda dengan kata-kata tepat di jantungnya. Robin tidak seperti biasanya. Ia seperti bukan Robin yang kukenal, pikir Nami. Ia begitu dingin, bukan lagi Robin yang hangat dan selalu menenangkan.

Mata Nami mulai berair. Dia tidak sanggup digempur terus menerus seperti ini. Ia tidak kuat. "Ro-Robin, kau kenapa? kenapa kau sedingin ini padaku? A-aku salah apa?" isak si navigator. "Aku hanya... aku hanya ingin mengetahui hubunganmu dengan..."

"Tidak perlu lagi, Nami. Kupikir kau tahu. Aku yakin." balas Robin, merapatkan kedua matanya. "Kau tidak mengerti Sanji. Kau tidak pernah menghargai kerja kerasnya setiap hari untuk melayani kita para 'lady'."

"...Aku-aku menghargainya, kau tahu? Aku lebih lama bersama dengan Sanji-kun. Dia selalu melayaniku. Dia selalu melindungiku di medan tempur yang sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya. Dia selalu mau berkorban nyawa demi diriku. Aku-aku... karena itu aku begitu menghargainya."

"Tidak. Hanya dengan menyadari itu... aku yakin, kau pasti masih ingin 'mengelaki' dirinya. Kau tidak sepenuhnya berterima kasih padanya."

"Tidak benar. Itu-itu tidak benar!" Nami mulai mengalirkan air matanya. Hatinya bergetar begitu kencang. Berdegup-degup seperti hendak pecah sekarang juga. "Kau tidak tahu, Robin. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"…Tapi, sayangnya aku tahu, Nami. Dari koki kita sendiri malahan... kata-kata itu keluar,"

Pukul lima kemarin sore, kebun bunga dan pohon mikan.

_Sanji dan Robin masih duduk bersebalahan di atas kursi santai milik Robin. Sanji sedang membaca-baca buku mengenai Jazz dan Blues milik Robin, walau hanya membolak-balikan halaman semata. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian Sanji terdiam, nampak berpikir._

"_...Aku tidak masalah, Robin-chan."_

"_Hm? soal apa?"_

"_Aku dan Nami-san sudah berteman cukup lama. Aku tahu bagaimana Nami-san itu. Aku begitu mengerti dirinya."_

"_...Tapi, kau bahkan tidak mengetahui lagu kesukaannya. Tuan koki, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu."_

_Sanji mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. "Bukan yang seperti 'itu' masksudku. Melainkan bagian dalamnya."_

"_Oh, sungguh? seperti apa?"_

"_Dia itu ya..."_

Kembali ke haluan utama, waktu sekarang.

"Sanji begitu semangat bercerita mengenai dirimu." mulai Robin, memangkukan lengan dengan kedua tangannya kembali. "Mungkin itu adalah ekspresi yang belum pernah ditunjukkannya pada rekan-rekan lainnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti... apa maksudnya Robin?"

"Nami. Sanji begitu mencintaimu." jelas Robin, dengan nada suara yang meninggi. "Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? sedikit saja?"

"...Ap...?" Nami kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tak bisa merangkai kalimat yang tepat saat ini. Isi kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang dibodoh-bodohi atau dijanjikan sebuah mainan agar mendengarkan sebuah pernyataan lurus. Tapi lucunya, ia tidak bisa menangkap maksud kata-kata Robin dengan jelas.

"Aku menyukainya, Nami. Aku menyukai sifatnya. Tidakkah kau juga begitu?" tanya Robin, berjalan mendekati Nami. "...Tapi, aku tidak bisa."

"Eh...? apa maksudmu, Robin? a-aku sama sekali tidak mengerti semua hal yang berusaha kau sampaikan padaku sedari tadi..." balas Nami.

"Kau tahu, Nami. Aku tidak bisa... mengambilnya darimu."

"Ro-Robin... kau...?"

Tenggorokan Robin serasa seperti diikat dengan rantai berat. Ia begitu susah mengucapkan ini, karena ini benar-benar sudah seperti bukan dirinya lagi.

Robin diam-diam memendam perasaan kagum dan hormat pada sosok Sanji. Tapi, ia sangat tahu dengan baik, mana sesuatu yang benar, dan mana hal yang tidak seharusnya.

Berkat tingkat pemahaman dan intelenjesianya yang tinggi, ia begitu mengerti seluruh anggota krunya. Baik dari sisi yang disinari cahaya mentari, sampai yang diselimuti kabut malam.

"...Tidak perlu dilanjutkan, Nami." Robin akhirnya kembali memberikan senyumnya yang begitu lembut pada si navigator. Sebuah senyuman yang menghangatkan hati.

Robin menepuk pundak Nami dengan lembut. "Pergilah, Nami. Aku tahu kau menunggu pangeran berkuda putihmu, jadi untuk apa menunda-nunda penantianmu."

"Ta-tapi bukankah kau... dan Sanji-kun tadi malam ber- ber..."

"Berciuman?" susul Robin dengan nada bermain-main. "Fufufu, kau memang begitu lucu Nami."

Robin menghela napas dalam. "Dengar Nami. Sanji sudah mengetahui semuanya tentang dirimu sekarang. Tapi, saat itu dia menyatakan padaku bagaimana kau memperlakukannya selama ini. Ia tahu dengan persis bahwa ada titik kejanggalan dalam hubungan diantara dirinya dengan dirimu."

Nami terdiam. Ia mengingat segala macam hal yang sudah dilaluinya bersama si koki, dari hal yang paling remeh, sampai segala macam kejadian yang menuntutnya untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa. "...Kau benar." ucap Nami, setelah merenung cukup lama. "...Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaan berterima kasih atas kerja kerasnya setiap hari. Aku tidak pernah berterima kasih secara langsung padanya."

Robin memandang kepala Nami yang merungkuk ke tanah. "Nami, dia tidak memperdulikan itu. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua rasa terima kasih darimu. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah sedikit saja perhatian dari orang yang dicintainya: kau." wanita yang lebih tua itu kembali tersenyum lembut begitu si navigator mengangkat kepala menatapnya. "Dia mengharapkan perhatianmu... yang sedihnya tak pernah kau curahkan padanya. Hanya itu."

"...Aku mengerti. Begitu rupanya, ya... aku mengerti." ujar Nami, mengeratkan tangannya di depan dada. "Ta-tapi, bagaimana denganmu Robin? bukankah kau...?"

"Tak perlu khawatir, Nami. Itu semua cuma akting untuk memancingmu. Fufufu..." tawa geli Robin.

"Bohong...! Ja-jadi kalian membohongiku selama ini?"

"Fufufu, aku tidak punya cara lain untuk mendekatkan kalian." ujar Robin, dengan sedikit semburat merah. "Tadi malam juga sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa kau belum tertidur. Karena itu aku memancingmu keluar, dan berhasil." tambah jelasnya. "Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya kalau di belakangmu berdiri tadi malam ada sepasang mata menatapmu."

"Ya ampun, Robin. S-sampai seperti itu...?" tanya Nami, begitu tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu. "Aku... tidak..."

"Aku juga tidak memintamu memaafkan perbuatanku." potong Robin dengan lembut—dengan tatapan yang begitu hangat. "...Aku hanya berharap usahaku berhasil."

Tanpa selang waktu sedikitpun, Nami memeluk Robin dengan begitu erat. Ia memendamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan balik Robin. Si navigator meneteskan air mata, terisak-isak. "Aku... tidak percaya hiks... hiks... kenapa kau begitu... begitu... begitu peduli, Robin? hiks, aku..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau tangisi, Nami." Robin mengusapkan tangannya di kepala si navigator. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau sembunyikan sekarang. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi. Kau tahu kalau kau juga mencintainya, bukan begitu?"

Nami mengangguk ragu-ragu, masih memeluk Robin. "Aku takut..."

"Takut? dengan apa?"

"...Aku takut, aku sangat takut kalau suatu hari nanti—ketika kami sudah bersama... aku takut apabila rasa cintanya memudar dariku." isak Nami. "Dia begitu pandai. Dia begitu brilian. Dia begitu lihai dalam profesinya. Dia begitu _gentle._ Dia begitu romantis. Dia begitu memukau di pandangan para wanita- tanpa melihat sisi mesumnya. Dia begitu bersinar di mata mereka. Aku takut... aku takut dia akan berpaling dariku suatu hari nanti." jelas Nami, panjang dan lebar. "...Aku mencintainya—mengaguminya, sekaligus… takut pada dirinya yang seperti itu."

Mata Robin membesar, namun kembali melembut. "Aku mengerti. Lihat, kau bahkan mengagumi koki kita dari segala macam aspek. Aku kagum, fufufu." gelak kecil Robin.

Semburat Nami semakin memerah. "Ro-Robin...!"

"Nami, apakah menurutmu Sanji itu orang yang selalu memegang kata-katanya?"

"Err... ya, kupikir...?" jawab Nami, melepas pagutannya dan menatap wajah Robin.

Robin berjalan menuju ujung buaian kapal, seperti melayang—langkah kainya begitu ringan bagai di tiup angin. "Kau tahu Nami...? dulu—dulu sekali, ada seorang raksasa yang mengatakan ini padaku..."

"...Raksasa...?"

""Robin, percayalah pada sesuatu yang kau percayai, dereshishishi""

"De-dereshi...?"

Robin membalik tubuhnya. "Unik, bukan? karena tawa orang itu yang begitu menarik, kata-kata itu tak pernah kulupakan sampai sekarang." ujar Robin, nampak berbinar membayangkan masa lalunya. Tentu saja lanjutan dari kata-kata itu masih ada; dan tidak ada sangkut paut dengan situasi ini sama sekali. Wanita arkeoogis itu tidak berniat sama sekali untuk berbagi kesedihan dengan rekannya yang lebih muda itu.

"Kata-kata tersebut adalah salah satu dari beberapa hal yang menyokongku untuk terus hidup pada masa-masa itu."

"Robin..." si navigator menangkap kesedihan rekannya itu. Alis matanya sedikit berkerut, dan ia kembali merasakan iba dan keprihatinan yang pernah diberikannya dulu pada Robin saat di Water7.

"Sudah cukup, Nami." Robin melangkah meninggalkan Nami. "Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu sakit hati, ya. Tapi, tidak juga tidak apa... aku sudah terbiasa. Selamat tidur, Nami."

Dengan itu, wanita berambut hitam itu berpaling menjauh. Ia melangkah di dalam kegelapan malam yang dimandikan cahaya bintang. Nami merasakan rasa bersalah yang dalam di hatinya. Entah apa alasan Robin melakukan itu, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Ia tidak bisa menerima ini. Ia sangat tidak suka melihat Robin yang seperti itu. Ia teramat sangat tidak suka melihat Robin yang merenung—nampak sedih seperti ini.

Bagi Nami, Robin sudah seperti pengganti kakaknya dalam perjalanan ini. Lebih dari itu, terkadang, ia juga menganggap Robin sebagai seorang ibu yang ramah dan baik karena segala sifat kedewasaan dan kesabarannya.

Nami kembali meneteskan airmatanya, lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

Robin hendak menuruni tangga menuju dek tengah saat ia mendengar sebuah derap kaki yang cepat ke arahnya. Tidak sempat membalikkan tubuh, ia merasakan sebuah pelukan yang hangat dari belakangnya.

"Robin... Robin..."

Si arkeologis merasakan isak tangis Nami di punggungnya.

"Robin, ke-kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? k-kau selalu mau berkorban... itu tidak baik, 'kan...?" tanya si navigator di tengah isakan tangis.

"...Nami, aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Dan aku percaya kalau ini yang terbaik, Nami." jawab Robin, begitu lembut—menyentuhkan tangan pada lengan Nami yang memeluknya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu."

"...Aku... aku bersyukur memilikimu sebagai rekan, Robin. Le-lebih dari itu..."

Robin tersenyum simpul. "Ya, aku juga Nami." Robin menatap langit malam yang terbentang luas sejauh matanya menatap. "...Aku selalu bermimpi—dulu saat kecil... bagaimanakah... rasanya memiliki seorang adik...?"

Wanita dewasa itu melepas pagutan Nami dengan perlahan. "...Selamat tidur, Nami-chan." ujar Robin tanpa membalikkan wajah. "Jujurlah. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri."

Gadis berrambut jeruk itu melihat Robin berjalan turun, dan mengangguk penuh dengan kesungguhan. Matanya kembali dipenuhi dengan cahaya harapan, berbinar sungguh cantik oleh cahaya bintang dan bulan.

**XXX**

Lebih dari itu, ya, lebih dari itu. Hubungan kami sungguh unik—kami semua. Kami seperti terikat dengan sebuah benang halus yang tak kasat mata—menjalin kami menjadi sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Hidup ini sungguh indah, dan terlalu mahal untuk disia-siakan. Sebanyak apapun Berry yang kumiliki tak 'kan pernah bisa membelinya.

"Selamat pagi, Nami-san."

"Hai. Pagi yang indah ya, Sanji-kun?"

Aku menyadari ekspresinya yang terangkat—lebih bahagia dari raut wajah yang biasanya saat kusapa. Hanya dengan sedikit permainan kata dan rasa keterikatan yang jujur, aku sudah bisa membuatnya bahagia. Itukah yang hendak kau sampaikan padaku, Robin?

Ia tersenyum tulus padaku—Robin. Aku hanya bisa membalas balik senyuman dewasa wanita yang kukagumi itu. Aku tidak tahu, apakah Sanji mengetahui rencana Robin atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas... entah mengapa aku menjadi seperti merasa, Sanji-kun mengetahui segala hal mengenai diriku kini.

Apakah itu artinya, sekarang ia tahu kalau aku tidak bisa berdansa?

Tidak penting. Yang jelas kini aku bisa sedikit menikmati kebersamaanku bersama si koki cinta itu. Aku bisa memberikan senyuman yang benar-benar tulus padanya kini adalah sesuatu yang cukup membuatku terkejut. Jujur, senyumnya juga begitu menawan—senyuman yang begitu _gentle _dan keren_._

"Nami-san, aku membeli piringan lagu klasik. K-kalau kau tak keberatan, maukah kau sesekali berdan-menar... err, maksudku..."

"...Berdansa? ...tapi, aku tidak yakin, Sanji-kun..."

"O-oh, ti-tidak apa-apa. Hehe, ma-maaf sudah mengganggumu, Nami-san..."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, bodoh. Kau tahu... mm, aku tidak yakin... bisa mengikuti dansamu yang begitu lihai..."

Sekali lagi, ekspresinya menjadi begitu cerah—secerah mentari pagi hari ini.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu... k-kau mau?"

"Hihi, boleh juga..."

Hanya dengan sedikit saja kejujuran dan keberanian, segalanya pasti akan menjadi lebih indah pada akhirnya. Tapi, kita tidak bisa menerka-nerka bagaimana akhir nantinya. Namun, itulah manusia—untuk berusaha sekuat dan sekeras mungkin adalah sebuah keharusan bagi mereka masing-masing. Aku mengerti sekarang. Terima kasih, Robin.

**-There's no Fin in One Piece-

* * *

**

**Author: Shimacrow Holmes**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Terima kasih buat semua Review yang udah masuk. Maaf untuk Update-nya yang telat, dan saya harap kalian menikmati chapter terakhir ini. Maaf karena saya gak bisa menjawab review2 dari kalian, karena tugas kuliah saya banyak banget; dan waktu megang laptop malah jadi bingung pengen nulis apa... Hehe.**

**Semoga sedikit makna yang saya selipkan di fic ini bisa menggugah hati kita bersama.**

**Turut berduka dengan banyaknya bencana di negeri tercinta ini.  
**

**Let's pray for Indonesia.  
**

**Sampai ketemu lagi di karya fic One Piece saya berikutnya, ya :D**

**See u, and Viva One Piece!**


End file.
